


Sun and Shadow

by eldercunningbro



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercunningbro/pseuds/eldercunningbro
Summary: Arnold thought about him a lot, even though Kevin didn't even know he existed. He just shone so brightly that Arnold couldn't help always noticing him. When he walked into a room it was like the world stopped and he was all that mattered.Kevin was the sun, bright and important. He stood out and he always left a glowing aura.If Kevin was the sun, that made Arnold a shadow. In the background, watching the light in awe.





	Sun and Shadow

A gentle breeze swept throught the stuffy hot classroom as Arnold stretched his arms. 

The teacher in the front of the room was droning on about physics or some other complicated subject that Arnold didn't understand. 

It wasn't that Arnold was stupid. Just no matter how hard he tried he could never quite understand what any teacher was telling him. It didn't help that the clock behind him was ticking very loudly and distracting him.

Okay, maybe it wasn't fair to blame his distractions on just the clock, there was another reason too and that reason was sitting near him.

A few desks in front of Arnold sat Kevin Price. The most popular, cool, smart and handsome person in the whole entire school. 

Well at least that's what Arnold thought.

Arnold knew he shouldn't be staring at the other boy but it was either that or listen to things he didn't understand anyway, therefore staring was the best option.

Kevin Price was listening intently to the teacher and was even writing notes. 

'He must be super smart to understand this,' Arnold thought to himself.

It was no secret that Arnold really admired Kevin. It was hard for him not to really, Kevin was everything that Arnold wasn't. 

His father had always said Arnold was a follower. He did what other people told him and stood in the background. He wasn't smart or confident or anything like that, so it just made sense to him.

Kevin Price was nothing like that. He was a leader! He was everything Arnolds' father wanted his son to be. He was liked by everyone and always got top grades in school. Not to mention he always worked super hard in Sunday school and was the perfect mormon.

Arnold thought about him a lot, even though Kevin didn't even know he existed. He just shone so brightly that Arnold couldn't help always noticing him. When he walked into a room it was like the world stopped and he was all that mattered.

Kevin was the sun, bright and important. He stood out and he always left a glowing aura.

If Kevin was the sun, that made Arnold a shadow. In the background, watching the light in awe.

The black-haired mormon was fine with being a shadow, if it meant he got to see people like Kevin Price. One time Arnold accidentely bumped into Kevin and he swore he could feel a warm and bright aura surround him.

He would do anything to feel that feeling again. He wondered how he would feel if Kevin held his hand or hugged him. Would he feel the aura even more? The thought of it made his insides flutter.

To be fair, the thought of Kevin Price alone made Arnold feel all fluttery and light. When the brunette would look his way, he could feel his heart skip a beat.

Sometimed Arnold felt like the luckiest person in the world. Not alone did he get to see Kevin Price at school but he also got to see him at Sunday school and church! They may have never spoken but that was only a small little detail. Arnold didn't need to speak to him to know he was the best person in the whole wide world!

The bell rang suddenly causing Arnold to jump out of his daydreaming and back in the real world. 

He felt a little disappointed since it meant he could no longer stare at Kevin Price, but he quickly gathered his stuff and made his way out of class.

He was halfway down the hall when he heard a voice calling him. He turned around and saw the boy he had been daydreaming about for an hour.

"Hey, Cunningham isn't it? You dropped this in class." 

Kevin held up a school book that Arnold had forgotten to grab whilst rushing out. Arnold felt his face grow red and nodded quickly.

"Well ummm, here you go I guess?"

He handed the book to him before walking away the opposite direction with nothing else said.

Arnold didn't care though. He didn't care about the book, he didn't care that it was only a single sentence. Kevin Price spoke to him! He actually noticed the shorter male and spoke to him!

Kevin Price himself noticed Arnold and spoke to him. Not only that but he actually knew his name!

Arnold felt his insides go all fluttery and light. He ran down the hall in happiness and thanked the Heavenly Father over and over again in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen i know i cant write for shit but if i dont write pricingham no one else will


End file.
